BonzaiToons (TV channel)
Bonzai Network Too '''(known as '''Bonzai Too '''on-air and formerly '''Bonzai+) is an American premium cable and satellite television channel owned and operated by the BritCan Communications Cable Entertainment Group division of BritCan Communications, itself owned by Kandanal Entertainment. The network originally launched in 2001 as a spin-off of a program block on parent channel Bonzai Network, aimed towards younger-skewing audiences. With its relaunch as Bonzai Network Too in October 2014, the network revamped its schedule with a new emphasis on family viewing. In Spring 2017, Bonzai Too's lineup was once again revamped, now focusing on contemporary animated programming, first-run animated series from parent network Bonzai Network, as well series from other producers. As of January 2016, approximately 72,812,520 American pay television households (64.8% of those with television) receive Bonzai Network Too. History As Bonzai+ (2000-14) Bonzai Network Too traces its origins to the days of the Bonzai+ brand, which had originated as a programming block on Bonzai Network that debuted on June 5, 2000. Programmed by Nelvana and DreamWorks Classics (known at the time as Classic Media), Bonzai+ was aimed at a more younger-skewed audience of children aged 2-11, and originally aired during the daytime slot of 10 a.m. to 2 p.m. Eastern Time. The block was briefly off and on the schedule, and was eventually spun-off into its own standalone channel on October 1, 2001. Once launched as its own channel, Bonzai+ was converted to a second channel service, similar to the Cartoon Network Too channel that would launch in 5 years and close 13 years later, airing select programs from Bonzai Network and programs from the block, as well as series from other producers. On October 3, 2005, the Bonzai+ Channel expanded its programming offerings to include shows from other producers. Due to the growth of newer programming, as well as a significant schedule change, Bonzai Network discontinued the block the same day and replaced its timeslot with a newer lineup of series known as Daytime Bonzai. Bonzai+ originated as a commercial-free channel, being financed solely by subscription fees and product tie-ins. In order to fill out a half-hour block, program continuity featured promotions for Bonzai Network and Bonzai+ programming, occasional advertising for DVD products from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, various animated shorts, and eventually, public service announcements from the Ad Council. This format lasted until 2014, in which commericals began airing in-between shows. As Bonzai Network Too (2014-present) During the 2010s decade, it was noted that Bonzai Network had an increase in ratings due to a resurgence of series that boosted the network's popularity. Bonzai+'s viewership was drastically down 50% from 2005, as its intended audience were slowly leaving. To combat this, the channel went through a significant channel drift in May and June of 2014, adding more family-friendly content alongside newer series. On August 28, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan-operated children's networks would be realigned later in the year under the Bonzai brand, and due to the company wanting to hopefully create a new audience, BritCan Communications officially announced that Bonzai+ would relaunch as Bonzai Network Too '''in the fall. President of BritCan's Kids and Family division Hanshiro Aino said in a September interview that the re-launch would "introduce a greatly increased emphasis on an explicitly family-friendly approach, in hope that Bonzai Too could become a secondary flagship channel on par with the mainstream Bonzai Network". On October 6, 2014 at 6 a.m. ET, Bonzai+ was officially relaunched as Bonzai Network Too using a brand new graphics package developed by Le Cube. The channel was also the third and final channel to re-brand after BNX (which re-branded as '''Bonzai XTRM on May 5, 2014) and BonBon (which re-branded as Bonzai Jr. on September 12, 2014). The new channel's slate included acquisitions of syndicated retro television series, as well as much newer series from the 2010 era geared towards children and their families. Nevertheless, the channel was able to create a successful primetime block of these series and gain higher ratings than before, which would last for the next three years. In 2017, at BritCan Communications' yearly spring upfront, it was announced that changes regarding to content would be made to Bonzai Too. The channel would later shift its philosophy to animated programming (to compete with fellow animation-based channels such as Viacom's Nicktoons, Walt Disney's Disney XD, and Turner Broadcasting's Boomerang) and would even begin to make efforts to produce original series. The format was adapted in the beginning of summer, alongside premieres of animated series and select anime. On-air identity/bumpers During the relaunch as Bonzai Network Too, a new on-air appearance was launched, both used in promotional purposes (during the pre-launch, when Bonzai Too was still known as Bonzai+) and after the relaunched. Developed by Le Cube, the look was designed to be more "fluid" in stylemy using various CYMK colors to create a colorful environment. While a name for this brand wasn't given, many fans refer to it as InColor. With its shift towards animation, Bonzai Too began adapting a branding similar in style to the Nicktoons "Animation Capital of the World" brand, albeit with sleeker graphics, a color palette including different shades of blue, red, yellow, and purple, and the "Fishfingers" comic font. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Too Bonzai Network Too has grown into many different channel drifts in its history as a television channel. While intended for younger-skewed children, the channel, after its Fall 2014 rebrand, began an emphasis on family viewing, acquiring older syndicated programming. As of Spring/Summer 2017, however, Bonzai Too has began to focus more on animated television series. Alongside series syndicated from the mainstream Bonzai Network channel, such as Danny Dog, Flubber, and Snark's Wild Adventures, Bonzai Too has also acquired series of foreign origin, such as Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Rabbids Invasion, and Eliot Kid. Programming blocks Current programming blocks * Bonzai Too Comedy Block - Bonzai Network Too currently airs back-to-back marathons of its animated series on during various days in the week, with shifting times and different brandings/names. The shows in the block vary, and usually air on Saturday from 10:00 a.m.—1:30 p.m. Eastern Time with repeats from 11:00 a.m.—2:30 p.m. on weekdays. The block was previously known as the "Bonzai Too Comedy Crew" from 2014 to 2015 and as the "Comedy Calamity Club" from 2016 to 2017. Category:Bonzai Network Too Category:TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications